My entry for my high school lit mag
by AzaKochou-Heartbreaker
Summary: I'm thinking of entering in my school's literary magizine and this is what i'm thinking of entering. And if you guys like it... I can try and make it into a story. Thanks guys and if you think of a title...let me know please :


I sat on the beach, watching the ocean; I longed to be in it. Mom said that I was forbidden to set foot in it. I didn't know why; neither Father nor Mother would tell me. From what I could find out from the servants, the ban happened the day of my announcement into the world. All I could remember was that the air smelled like salt and was refreshing. After that, the only way I could smell the sea was from sitting on the beach.

There were some days that my father would look at me and smile. He would tell me that my eyes reminded him of the sea. My sea blue eyes could hide my emotions if I wanted them too, according to my parents. Even though my mom had beautiful blonde hair, I had my dad's dark brown hair. From the portraits of my father's parents, my grandmother had the same hair color along with the same eyes as me. Many of the townspeople would say that I look just like my grandmother. They hope that I have the same calm and understanding personality as her when I come to power. See, my father's family has ruled Narmada for generations. So naturally, being the only child of Estine and Rynech, I would be the next in line for the crown.

I took a deep breath, breathing the brisk smell of the sea. Whenever I thought about my future, I was always feeling horrible. I didn't ask to be a princess; I didn't ask to be the daughter of a long line ruler and his queen who was rumored to come from the sea. My mother's origins unknown to everyone, including me; the only people who knew were my father and his close advisor. I honestly wish that my parents would trust me enough to tell me the truth: about why the sea is banned, where my mother came from, who I really am.

"Ayumi?" a voice came from behind me. I turned to see my tutor, Tachiri, coming towards me. He was only a couple months older than me and as handsome as any of the suitors that came to the palace almost every year to see if they could win the heart of the future Queen of Narmada. Tachiri knew, just as well as my parents that I won't fall in love with people that thought that looks were all that mattered. They didn't even try to get to know me. They just wanted to be part of the longest ruling family, not with me.

"Yeah?" The wind had caught my hair and was blowing it around my head, temporarily blinding me. I smiled when he laughed; he knew I hated hair pins and like the feel of the wind in my hair. I liked the sound of his laugh; in a way it comforted me, protected me.

"Your parents were wondering where you were. They sent me to find you. The King and Queen of Amarkantak are here. Their Majesties are wishing for your presence." He walked over to me, holding his hand out to me.

Amarkantak was the neighboring kingdom and our closest allies. Apparently, or so what the history books Tachiri makes me read say, that my great-great-great-grandfather and the Amarkantak's ruler had been cousins and close friends. They had kept that friendship when ruling their separate kingdoms. That was four generations ago and that bond is still kept. From what the textbooks and what the ambassadors tell me at my parents' balls, I prefer to talk to them than the suitors, that the kingdom's economy is failing. _I wonder what they are planning._ I thought as I took Tachiri's hand.

He pulled me to my feet as he whispered, "From what the kitchen maids tell me, Prince Kinnyo is here."

I glared at him, a small blush, a blush my ladies-in-waiting would call very maidenly, as I fixed my gown. I was wearing a plain blue gown with a white shirt underneath. I wore this whenever I walked down to the beach; I didn't want to ruin all of my formal gowns in the sand and all of the sharp shells catching the edges of my gowns. And he knew that I didn't want Prince Kinnyo to see me like this. "Anything else my dear tutor?"

He shook his head as we walked away. We headed until we saw where the horse were grazing. I had walked down here, enjoying the sound of the townspeople at their day's work and conversations. When I looked at Tachiri, he just shrugged. "They said it was urgent that I get you back to the palace, so I brought Midnight and Moonshine with me." He helped me up onto my horse, Moonshine. Moonshine was a calming white horse with a beautiful tan-whitish mane and tail. My uncle had given it to me for my 17th birthday present. I had just become the age of entering womanhood and the age marriage was most common in our time. That was nearly a year ago; I was going to be 18 in two months.

After he got settled on his horse, Midnight, a gift from my family to him when he had turned 17 two months before my own, we kicked our horses into a gallop. It was very rare for my parents to call me immediately back to the palace.

As soon as we had arrived at the stables, the stable hands took Moonshine from me, knowing I won't have time to tend to her myself like I normally did. Running inside, I was greeted by my ladies-in-waiting already waiting with a warm bath and my sea-blue gown and accessories, like my tiara. Man did I hate that thing. It never stays in place and of course we have to use hair pins to keep my hair wrapped around it. I swear every time I see those that I'll murder the inventor. After taking a quick bath, they helped me get into the princess gown. It was a beautiful strapless gown with a jacket that ends at the elbows in a flare. The bodice was beaded in flowery designs while the sides on the skirt were chiffon and placed in ripples going down from the waistband. It was my favorite gown and I knew, along with all of the girls in my small court, that Prince Kinnyo thought it was the most beautiful gown that he's ever seen me in.

My tiara was simple, yet beautiful. It had been passed down for generations in my mother's family. It had clear pearls in between each flowery vine. All my mother would tell me that it was very old, so I guess my mother's family is just as old as my father's, maybe even older. I winced as Kikaya, my longest friend and first lady-in-waiting, pushed a hairpin into my hair, keeping the twist that was used mostly when I had to wear my tiara. Finally, all I had left was my necklaces and accessories. My necklace was one that I never took off. It had leaves on both sides with a crystal blue drop in the center. It had an ivy chain that wrapped around my neck with a long link chain hanging down my back. The earrings were much like the necklace except for leaves. On top of the clear pearl that matched my tiara was a heart shape vine. My father always told me that it made me even more beautiful.

Finally I was ready. My eye make-up was done, making my eyes shine brighter than before; my hair was gently flowing down my shoulder in curls. When my ladies-in-waiting opened the door, Tachiri was waiting outside in the hall. He smiled when I had stepped out; he held out his arm to me, which I took, and escorted me down to the council room. When we had reached the room, he announced me to the herald and then left me. I was use to this; no one was to remain when the Majesties had visitors and had informed their lonely daughter to be there. I took a deep breath before nodding to the herald.

"Her Highness, Princess Ayumi." He bowed to my mother and father and to the other people in the room. I had stepped in and curtsied deeply to my parents and to the parents of Kinnyo.

When I stood up, my mother shared a smile with Kinnyo's mother, Queen Casapa. They both hoped that Kinnyo would ask for my hand and that I would accept. "Aw there you are my lovely daughter." My mother's beautiful voice always made my heart beat faster. My mother was beautiful; her golden hair was as long as mine, reaching the middle of our backs and her eyes was a dazzling silver blue. Today she wore her imperial gold dress that accepted her tan skin. Mother loved to spend time out in the sun, just as much as my father does.

"I'm sorry to keep you, Mother, Father, Your Majesties, Your Highness." I bowed my head once again. _My heart is racing… why?_ I thought as I saw Kinnyo smile at me.

"Oh it's quite alright, Princess Ayumi. How was the water looking today?" King Rykioh asked me, a smile on his gentle face.

I smile at him. "Very beautiful, as always, Your Majesty."

My father stood and came over to me, catching my attention. I curtsied over his hand before taking it. He led me to a chair across Kinnyo and helped me sit. I smiled at my father before looking at Kinnyo. Oh gracious Lady Mother, he was handsome as ever. His skin tan, hair a chestnut brown with matching brown eyes. I swear that I could melt into his eyes whenever he looked at me. He was the only one that could affect me like that. I lowered my eyes, much like what I've seen Kikaya do when a man that she thought was very handsome looked at her.

My father then cleared his voice when he had sat down again. "Ayumi, Prince Kinnyo, I'm sure that you both know the affairs of Amarkantak's economy. We have a solution, at least one that we hope will work." This definitely caught my attention. "We hope to combine the two kingdoms and in doing so, an arranged marriage between my daughter and King Rykioh and Queen Casapa's son."

I looked across the space between me and Kinnyo. He was just as shocked as me. We had known that we could be arranged to be married, but to save Amarkantak? "Father, if I may?" When he and King Rykioh nodded, I continued, "But how will this marriage help Amarkantak? Won't this cause some problems with our people?"

"We don't intend to combine the two kingdoms now; after we each resign the thrones to you two. It would be a couple years after the union of course, to give the people time to get use to it." King Rykioh explained. "Though we won't force you two to go through with this unless you wish to. Do you?"

Kinnyo nodded after a moment's thought to this. Everyone looked to me. _What do I do? Do I say yes or no?_ I thought. _Oh great Lady Mother! Help me!_


End file.
